Lily y los merodeadores: leyendo el futuro de mi hijo
by Sofia Weasley
Summary: Lily y los merodeadores están en una mañana tranquila, esperando a Remus y Sirius para desayunar, cuando les llega un libro llamado "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte". A pesar de que no están del todo seguros comienzan a leerlo para descubrir el futuro catastrófico, insierto y peligroso de su hijo Harry.
1. El libro misterioso

**Todos los personajes, hechizos y escenario le J.K Rowling yo solamente juego con ellos. No permito que NADIE publique mi historia, si ven un Plagio avisenme por favor. Ayuden a que se respete el trabajo de los autores**

* * *

Estaban James, Lily y Harry en el Valle de Godric, eran las 9:00 de la mañana cuando un llanto despertó a los padres, James se levantó a arrullar a Harry, y Lily se fue a hacer el desayuno.

Mientras hacia el desayuno sonó el timbre y Lily fue a abrir, allí estaban Remus y Sirius esperándola con un pastel de manzana hecho por Remus.

–Hola Lily/pelirroja–dijeron Remus y Sirius– Como están James y Harry?–dijo Remus.

–Hola! Muy bien gracias Remus, pasen!–dijo Lily haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar– James esta arriba con Harry, baja en seguida, quieren desayunar?

–Si, tengo hambre–dijo Sirius sobándose el estómago. Lily rodó los ojos.

–tu siempre tienes hambre Sirius–dijo Remus

–Bueno ya casi esta, Sirius ve a hablarle a James–dijo Lily.

–enseguida pelirroja.

En un rato bajo James con Harry en brazos y Sirius a su lado riéndose a carcajadas.

–Como amanesiste mi amor?–dijo dulcemente James, mientras besaba a Lily.

–bien mi amor–dijo Lily sonriente.

–Bua, no delante de nosotros–dijo Sirius señalándose a si mismo, Remus y Harry. Harry sonreía al ver a sus padres juntos.

Sonó el timbre antes de que pudieran decir más.

–Sera Colagusano?–dijo Sirius

–no lo creo, dijo que no podría venir–dijo Remus.

–Bueno iré a ver–dijo James pasándole el bebé a Lily.

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió, pero no habría nadie.

–James quien es?–dijo Lily jugando con Harry.

James no respondio. Lily se fijó a ver qué pasaba y vio que sostenía un libro en sus manos, con una cara de horrorizado nada común en él.

–James que pasa? Me estas asustando–dijo Lily muy preocupada.

–Que pasa cornamenta?–dijo Sirius claramente preocupado.

–James…. Cornamenta….que pasa?–dijo Remus

Le paso el libro a Lily, para que lo pudiera ver. Estaba un joven de cabello negro azabache revuelto, ojos verde esmeralda, lentes y una extraña cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo, estaba parado en frente de una persona o cosa con una capucha que podría ser la muerte.

–Harry Potter y las reliquias de la…..muerte–dijo entrecortadamente James, horrorizado y asustado por su hijo.

–James…..que hace Harry en este libro?–dijo Sirius serio.

–muerte….Harry–dijo Remus con los ojos desorbitados, el terror gravado en su rostro-¿Cómo es posible?-dijo recuperando la compostura.

Lily seguía en shock.

–Pero, qué es eso?–dijo Sirius

–quien lo envió?–dijo Remus

–creen que deberíamos llamar a Dumbledore?–dijo James muy serio y preocupado.

–yo creo que hay que leer un poco, para ver si es real y luego decidiremos que hacer–sugirió Sirius

–yo estoy de acuerdo con Sirius–dijo Remus

–lo leemos? Lily… mi amor hay que leerlo para ver de que se trata por lo menos luego veremos qué hacer con el–dijo James

–er…. Si–i–tartamudeo Lily, pasmada y aterrorizada.

–quien lo leera?–dijo james

–yo lo leeré–dijo sirius.

–esta bien

–okay se llama **Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte**

Todos se estremecieron.

–miren viene una nota–dijo Sirius

–Pues léela–dijeron todos menos Lily que seguía en shock

_Queridos James, Lily, Remus, Sirius y Harry:_

_Este es un libro del futuro, cuando Harry tiene 17 años. En el libro vienen los acontecimientos que aquí en el futuro ya pasaron, se hizo ese libro y otros seis anteriores de la vida de Harry Potter a partir de que entro en Hogwarts. Este es el último libro de la saga de Harry Potter y el mas importante. Seguro se preguntaran porque es el más importante, bueno es sencillo, en este libro viene la forma de destruir a Voldemort. Se los enviamos para que eviten muchas muertes innecesarias que sucedieron a lo largo de este libro y un destino terrible para muchas personas y familias destrozadas. Pueden invitar a los que quieran, la única persona que no pueden invitar y creeemos que seguramente están pensando en invitar a la lectura de este libro es Peter Pettigrew, a lo largo del libro se enteraran de por qué. Les sugerimos invitar a Albus Dumbledore, la familia Longbottom, la familia Weasley, Minerva McGonagall entre otros. Sin más nos despedimos._

_PD: Tal vez les mandemos a unas personas del futuro. Les deseamos mucha suerte, les queda un gran camino que recorrer en caso de que así lo decidan y en caso de que asi lo decidan recuerden estas palabras, la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, se basa en buscar un futuro mejor para sus hijos y su mundo._

_Atentamente y con mucho amor: HP, HG, RW, GW, NL, LL, TRL._

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante estas palabras.

–Que les parece si leemos unos capítulos para después llamar a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Frank, Alice, y los Weasley? Dijo james

–si, esta bien cornamenta–dijo Remus

-¿Quiénes serán HP, HG RW, GW,NL, LL Y TRL?-dijo James

-Bueno HP, es obviamente Harry, Porque sus iniciales son HP. HG no lo se, RW podría ser algún hijo del matrimonio Weasley, GW también, NL es Neville Longbottom tiene la misma edad de Harry, LL y TRL podrían ser también hijos de Alice y Frank.

-Wow, Lils excelente razonamiento- dijo James embobado

–ahora Sirius ya puedes empezar a leer?-dijo Remus

–oh es cierto–dijo Sirius **_CAPITULO 1 "EL ASCENSO DEL SEÑOR OBSCURO"._**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Soy nueva, en esto acepto todo tipo de comentarios sean buenos o malos, ¡por favor tengan piedad de mí! **

**No sean tan duros pero díganme si les gusto o no! ¿Qué puedo cambiar o que me está fallando? todo para mejorar. **

**Cuídense mucho, (ya mero entramos de vacaciones:'c ¡maldita escuela! En fin espero que se la pasen o hayan pasado muy bien en sus vacaciones) espero y me ayuden y apoyen en este proceso muchas gracias. **

**Pásensela muy bien.**


	2. CAPITULO 1: El ascenso del señor obscuro

**Todos los personajes, hechizos y escenario le J.K Rowling yo solamente juego con ellos. No permito que NADIE publique mi historia, si ven un Plagio avisenme por favor. Ayuden a que se respete el trabajo de los autores**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_"EL ASCENSO DEL SEÑOR OBSCURO"_**

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante el título.

–esto no suena nada bien–dijo James

–lo mismo opino cornamenta–dijo Sirius

–prosigue Canuto–dijo Remus–quiero saber de qué se trata.

**Los dos hombres aparecieron de la nada, a unas yardas de distancia en un sendero angosto e iluminado por la luna. Por un segundo se quedaron quietos, apuntándose con las varitas el uno al pecho del otro: luego, habiéndose reconocido, las guardaron bajo sus capas y se pusieron a caminar, lado a lado, en la misma dirección.**

**– ¿Alguna novedad?–preguntó el más alto de los dos.**

**–La mejor.–respondió Snape.**

–que tiene que ver Quejicus en eso?–dijo James entrecerrando los ojos–y cuál es esa gran noticia?

–que tiene que ver Sev?–dijo Lily hablando bien por primera vez

–Tal vez si me dejaran seguir–dijo Sirius

–está bien, sigue–dijo Remus

** El sendero estaba bordeado a la izquierda por matorrales silvestres de lento crecimiento, a la derecha con un alto y pulcramente recortado seto. Las largas capas de los hombres flameaban alrededor de sus tobillos mientras marchaban.**

–Aunque podría ser tarde, –dijo Yaxley,

–QUEJICUS SIGUE SIENDO UN MORTIFAGO! Lo sabia pero Dumbledore esta cegado–dijo James triunfante luego su semblante se obscureció– que tiene que ver con Harry?

–no lo sé–dijo Lily triste–sigue Sirius

**sus rasgos fofos entraban y salían de la vista cuando las ramas de los árboles colgantes interrumpían la luz de la luna–. Fue un poco más engañoso de lo que pensaba. Pero espero que esté satisfecho. Pareces confiar en que tu recepción será buena.**

**Snape asintió, pero no se explicó. Giraron a la derecha, a un amplio camino de acceso en el que desembocaba el sendero. El alto seto se curvaba alejándose de ellos, extendiéndose en la distancia más allá del par de impresionantes verjas de hierro que interrumpían el camino de los hombres. Ninguno de ellos dio un paso; en silencio ambos alzaron sus brazos izquierdos en una especie de saludo y pasaron a través del metal oscuro que era humo.**

**El seto de tejo amortiguaban el sonido de los pasos de los hombres. Se oyó un susurró en algún lugar a su derecha; Yaxley sacó su varita, de nuevo probó no ser nada más que un pavo real blanco, pavoneándose majestuosamente a lo largo de lo alto del seto.**

**–Lucius siempre se lo tuvo muy creído. Pavos reales... –Yaxley metió su varita de vuelta bajo su capa con un resoplido.**

–Los Malfoy también son mortifagos–siseo Remus

**Una hermosa casa solariega surgió en la oscuridad al final del recto camino, con luces destelleando en las ventanas con forma de diamante del piso inferior. En algún lugar del oscuro jardín más allá del seto una fuente estaba en funcionamiento. La grava crujió bajo sus pies cuando Snape y Yaxley se apresuraron hacia la puerta principal, que se abrió hacia adentro ante su aproximación, aunque no había nadie visible que la abriera.**

**El vestíbulo era grande, pobremente iluminado, y suntuosamente decorado,**

–nosotros somos más ricos que los Malfoy pero no nos andamos pavoneando por ahí como ellos –dijo James.

–y que me dices de la mansión Potter?–dijo Sirius.

–bueno, pero eso es solo para eventos grandes–dijo James

–y que hay de todas las casas que tienen los Potter por el mundo?

–Bueno es porque compramos una nueva para la esposa, y ahí es donde criamos a nuestros hijos y luego nuestros hijos compran otra casa, es una tradición–dijo James besando a su esposa

–si cornamenta, tan solo no hagan cursilerías, me empalagan. Estas perdido cornamenta–dijo Sirius divertido.

–porque lo dices canuto?–dijo James intrigado

–Pues porque ya te dominaron, la furia pelirroja pudo contigo–dijo Sirius. Remus se rio, James se sonrojo y Lily le envió una mirada asesina.

–un día también llegara alguien que también te controle Sirius–dijo Lily

–me gustaría ver cuando ese día llegue, yo soy un alma libre y no pienso dejar que nadie me controle–dijo Sirius

–llegara el día canuto y ya no abra vuelta atrás, un día alguien te volverá loco de amor y no lo podrás evitar, la amaras con locura y tendrás una familia a la que amaras con toda tu alma y por la que harías cualquier locura–dijo James mirando con los ojos iluminados a Lily y Harry.

Lily beso a su esposo con mucha pasión.

–bien, bien hasta que ese día llegue eviten hacer cursilerías enfrente de mi– dijo Sirius poniendo una mueca de asco, pero en el fondo feliz por su mejor amigo casi su hermano y porque sabia que el también daría la vida por ellos, ellos son su familia y todos sabían que si se metían con ellos, el moriría protegiéndolos. Sirius sonrió.

–Bueno, ya continua canuto–dijo James divertido.

**con una magnífica alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. Los ojos de los retratos de caras pálidas en las paredes siguieron a Snape y Yaxley mientras los pasaban a grandes zancadas. Los dos hombres se detuvieron ante una pesada puerta de madera que conducía a la siguiente habitación, dudando durante el espacio de un latido de corazón, entonces Snape giró la manilla de bronce.**

**El estudio estaba lleno de gente silenciosa, sentada a lo largo de una mesa ornamentada. El mobiliario usual de la habitación había sido empujado descuidadamente contra las paredes. La iluminación provenía de un rugiente fuego bajo una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada. Snape y Yaxley se demoraron un momento en el umbral. **

–̶ Son unos cobarde, le tienen miedo a un infeliz como Voldemort-dijo James muy molesto y con los ojos entrecerrados.

–̶ Bueno, sinceramente ¿Qué esperabas de unos idiotas como ellos? Solo se unen a Voldemort por miedo-dijo Remus

–̶ En simples palabras son mortifagos, no hay mucho que esperar de ellos. Son unos estúpidos al igual que "su amo"-escupió estas últimas palabras como si fueran veneno Sirius

–Tienes razón, son estúpidos…más que estúpidos, pero como dijo Sirius no hay mucho que esperar de ellos, después de todo creo que deberíamos tenerles paciencia después de todo, no hay mucho que podamos esperar con su minúsculo cerebro es un milagro que puedan hablar-dijo Lily, haciendo reír a todos los que estaban en la sala.

–Buena…esa…pelirroja-dijo Sirius entre risas.

Tardaron unos minutos pero al final se calmaron y pudieron continuar con la lectura.

**Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, fueron atraídos hacia adelante por los extraños rasgos de la escena de una figura humana aparentemente inconsciente que colgaba bocabajo sobre la mesa, revolviéndose lentamente como suspendida por una cuerda invisible, y reflejada en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa de abajo.**

–Oh por Merlín! Pobre mujer! No va a poder salir viva de ahí!-dijo Lily, y James la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

**Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esta singular visión estaba mirándola excepto por un joven pálido sentado casi directamente bajo ella. Parecía incapaz de evitar mirar hacia arriba a cada minuto o así.**

**–Yaxley, Snape, –dijo una voz alta y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa–. Llegáis convenientemente tarde.**

**El que hablaba estaba sentado directamente ante el fuego, así que fue difícil, al principio, para los recién llegados divisar algo más que su silueta. Cuando se acercaron, sin embargo, su cara brilló a través de las sombras, sin pelo, con aspecto de serpiente, con rajas por nariz y brillantes ojos rojos cuyas pupilas eran verticales. Estaba tan pálido que parecía emitir un brillo perlado.**

**–Severus, aquí, –dijo Voldemort,**

–Maldición! Dijo Sirius.

–Maldito Quejicus–dijo James

Lily se mantenía al margen pensando en el camino que eligió su ex mejor amigo. No podía creer que el niño que le dijo que era una bruja, le hablo del mundo mágico y fue su primer amigo en ese mundo se hubiera ido por ese camino.

**señalando el asiento a su inmediata derecha–. Yaxley... junto a Dolohov.**

**Los dos hombres ocuparon sus lugares asignados. La mayoría de los ojos alrededor de la mesa siguieron a Snape, y estaban posado en él cuando Voldemor habló primero.**

**–¿Y?**

**–Mi Señor, La Orden del Fénix tiene intención de trasladar a Harry Potter**

Todos se tensaron al escuchar el nombre de Harry.

**de su actual lugar seguro el próximo Sábado, al anochecer.**

–porque tienen que trasladar a Harry?–dijo Lily

–no lo sé pero si Snape o Voldemort le hacen algo a MI HIJO se las verán conmigo–dijo James sumamente furioso, nunca había usado el nombre de Snape siempre le había dicho ''Quejicus''

–Tranquilo James, nos encargaremos de Snape luego–dijo Lily con mucho el desprecio la última parte.

**El interés alrededor de la mesa se agudizó palpablemente. Algunos se tensaron, otros se inquietaron, todos miraban fijamente a Snape y Voldemort.**

**–Sábado... al anochecer, –repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los negros de Snape con tanta intensidad que algunos de los observadores apartaron la mirada, aparentemente temerosos de que ellos mismos resultaran quemados por la ferocidad de la mirada. **

–Cobardes-murmuro Sirius

**Snape, sin embargo, devolvió la mirada tranquilamente a la cara de Voldemort y, después de un momento o dos, la boca sin labios de Voldemort se curvó en algo parecido a una sonrisa.**

**–Bien. Muy bien. Y esta información proviene de...**

**–... de la fuente que hemos discutido, –dijo Snape.**

**–Mi Señor.**

**Yaxley se había inclinado hacia adelante para mirar mesa abajo hacia Voldemort y Snape. Todas las caras se giraron hacia él.**

**–Mi Señor, yo he oído algo diferente.**

**Yaxley esperó, pero Voldemort no habló, así que siguió,**

**–A Dawlish, el Auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete.**

**Snape estaba sonriendo.**

**–Mi fuente me dijo que plantarían un falso rastro; este debe ser. Ni dudo de que Dawlish está bajo un Encantamiento Confundus. No sería la primera vez; se sabe que es susceptible.**

**–Te aseguro, mi Señor, que Dawlish parecía bastante seguro, –dijo Yaxley.**

**–Si estaba Confundido, naturalmente que estaría seguro, –dijo Snape–. Yo te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no tomará parte en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que tenemos infiltrados en el Ministerio.**

–infiltrados en el Ministerio?-dijo James aterrorizado

–No puede ser-dijo la ojiverde.

–Si ya hay infiltrados en el Ministerio pero en ese entonces parece que hay muchos más que ahora-dijo Remus-Sirius sigue-Sirius asintió y continuo.

**-La Orden tiene razón en algo entonces, ¿verdad? -dijo un hombre bajo y grueso sentado a corta distancia de Yaxley; soltó una risita silbante que resonó allí y a lo largo de la mesa.**

**Voldemort no rió. Su mirada había vagado hacia arriba hasta el cuerpo que se revolvía lentamente en lo alto, y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.**

**-Mi señor, -siguió Yaxley-. Dawlish cree que toda una partida de Aurores se ocupará de trasladar al chico...**

**Voldemort alzó una larga mano blanca, y Yaxley se calló al instante, observando resentido como Voldemort volvía a girarse hacia Snape.**

**-¿Dónde van a ocultar al chico a continuación?**

**-En la casa de un miembro de la Orden, -dijo Snape-. El lugar, según la fuente, ha sido equipado con cada protección que la Orden y el Ministerio juntos han podido proporcionar. **

– ¿Por qué Harry necesita tanta protección, donde estamos nosotros para protegerle James? ¿Y si algo nos pasó?-dijo Lily abrazando a James

–No, claro que no amor, nosotros estaremos ahí con el, protegiéndolo con uñas y dientes. Moriria antes de dejar que les ocurra algo a ti y a Harry-dijo James besando a Lily en la frente y abrazándola protectoramente-Sirius continua.

**Creo que habrá poca oportunidad de cogerle una vez esté allí, mi Señor, a menos, por supuesto, que el Ministerio haya caído antes del próximo Sábado, lo cual podría darnos la oportunidad de descubrir y deshacer los suficientes encantamientos como para romper el resto.**

**-Bien, ¿Yaxley? -llamó Voldemort mesa abajo, la luz del fuego iluminaba extrañamente sus ojos rojos-. ¿Habrá caído el Ministerio para el próximo sábado?**

-No, no si el ministerio cae Harry estará en peligro-dijo Lily.

-lo se amor-dijo James

**Una vez más, todas las cabezas se giraron. Yaxley cuadró los hombros.**

**-Mi Señor, tengo buenas noticias sobre ese punto. He... con dificultad y después de grandes esfuerzos... tenido éxito al colocar una Maldición Imperius sobre Pius Thircknesse.**

**Muchos de los sentados alrededor de Yaxley parecieron impresionados; su vecino, Dolohov, un hombre con una larga y retorcida cara, le palmeó la espalda.**

**-Es un comienzo, -dijo Voldemort-. Pero Thicknesse es solo un hombre. Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por nuestra gente antes de que yo actue. Un atentado fallido contra la vida del Ministro me hará retroceder un largo tramo del camino.**

**-Si... mi Señor, eso es cierto... pero ya sabe, como Jefe del Departamente de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, Thicknesse tiene contacto regular no solo con el propio Ministro, sino también con los Jefes de todos los demás departamentos del Ministerio. Será, creo yo, fácil ahora que tenemos a un oficial de tan alto rango bajo nuestro control, subyugar a los otros, y después podemos trabajar todos juntos para someter a Scrimgeour.**

**-Mientras nuestro amigo Thicknesse no sea descubierto antes de convertir al resto, -dijo Voldemort-. En cualquier caso, parece improbabe que el Ministerio vaya a ser mío antes del próximo Sábado. Si no podemos tocar al chico en su destino, debemos hacerlo mientras viaja.**

**-Tenemos ventaja ahí, mi Señor, -dijo Yaxley, que parecía decidido a recibir alguna porción de aprobación-. Ahora tenemos a varias personas plantadas dentro del Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Si Potter se Aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos inmediatamente.**

**-No harán ninguna de las dos cosas, -dijo Snape-. la Orden está esquivando cualquier forma de transporte que esté controlada o regulada por el Ministerios; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos.**

–¿Quieres callarte ya de una vez estúpido?-dijo para sorpresa de todos Lily, todos la miraban estupefactos-¿Qué? Es verdad es un estúpido, esta poniendo en riesgo a mi hijo y si alguien lo hace no me importara quien sea, tendrá que vérselas conmigo-termino con un brillo sádico en sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda pero que a decir verdad daba mucho miedo.

–Pobre Quejicus, la furia pelirroja ira tras el y no creo que salga vivo-termino Sirius sonriendo

–cierto canuto, pero mejor continua-dijo Remus

**-Todavía mejor, -dijo Voldemort-. Tendrá que salir a campo abierto. Más fácil de tomar, con mucho.**

**De nuevo Voldemort levantó la mirada hacia el cuerpo que se revolvía lentamente mientras seguía,**

**-Me ocuparé del chico en persona.**

-NO MALDITO HIJO DE PU….-Dijo James

-JAMES!-Dijo Lily- Harry está aquí-en ese momento Harry miraba a su padre con mucha curiosidad y los ojos muy abiertos.

-lo siento es qué el me provoca

-cornamenta te das cuenta de que estas culpando a un libro?-dijo Sirius divertido.

–Cállate-dijo James aventándole un cojín que Sirius esquivo divertido y continúo leyendo.

**Se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que a Harry Potter concierne. Algunos de ellos han sido míos. Que Potter viva se debe más a mis errores que a sus triunfos.**

-¿Pues cuantas veces se a enfrentando a Voldemort? Es solo un niño-dijo Lily aterrada y escolerizada.

–no lo sé mi amor pero tal vez lo averigüemos a lo largo de este libro-dijo James tratando de tranquilizarla pero parecía que más bien él se trataba de calmar

**La compañía alrededor de la mesa observaba a Voldemort aprensivamente, cada uno de ellos, por su expresión, temiendo que pudieran ser culpados por la continuada existencia de Harry Potter. Voldemort, sin embargo, parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que para ninguno de ellos, todavía dirigiéndose al cuerpo inconsciente sobre él.**

**-He sido descuidado, y así me he visto frustrado por la suerte y la oportunidad, demoleroras de nada más y nada menos que de los planes mejor trazados. Pero ahora soy más listo. Entiendo lo que no entendía antes. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré.**

-sobre mi cadáver maldito monstro calvo!-dijo Sirius

-NO LE TOCARAS UN PELO A MI HIJO!- dijo Lily roja de furia

-maldito no le harás nada-siseo James

-Antes muerto!-rugió Remus haciéndole honor a su casa Gryffindor.

Sirius continúo leyendo muy enfurecido.

**Ante esas palabras, aparentemente en respuesta a ellas, sonó un repentino aullido, un terrible y desgarrador grito de miseria y dolor. Muchos de los sentados ante la mesa miraron hacia abajo, sobresaltados, por el sonido que había parecido surgir de debajo de sus pies.**

**-Colagusano, -dijo Voldemort**

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-no! No puede ser! No puede ser el!-dijo James

-no él no nos haría esto-dijo Lily al borde de la histeria

-debe de ser un error, no puede ser el mismo colagusano-dijo Remus shockeado

-Más le vale a Pettigrew no haberlo hecho o si no yo mismo lo matare, pero primero lo comprobare -dijo Sirius rojo de ira. Nunca lo habían visto así.

-sigue mejor Sirius -dijo James ahora furioso.

**sin cambiar su tono tranquilo y pensativo, y sin apartar los ojos de cuerpo que se removía arriba-. ¿No te he dicho que mantuvieras a nuestro prisionero tranquilo?**

**-Si, m...mi Señor, -jadeó un hombrecillo en mitad de la mesa, que había estado sentado tan abajo en su silla que ésta había parecido, a primera vista, estar desocupada.**

Todos pensaron lo mismo, así era como Pettigrew se sentaba en su asiento de Hogwarts.

**Ahora se revolvió en su asiento y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, no dejando tras él nada más que un curioso brillo plateado.**

**-Como estaba diciendo, -continuó Voldemort, mirando de nuevo a las caras tensas de sus seguidores-. Ahora soy más listo, necesitaré, por ejemplo, tomar prestada la varita de uno de vosotros antes de ir a matar a Potter.**

–NUNCA!-dijeron todos al unísono y Sirius continuo leyendo.

**Las caras a su alrededor no mostraron nada menos que sorpresa; podría haber anunciado que quería coger prestado uno de sus brazos.**

**-¿Ningún voluntario? -dijo Voldemort-. Déjadme ver... Lucius, no veo razón para que sigas teniendo una varita.**

**Lucius Malfoy levantó la mirada. Su piel parecía amarillenta y cerosa a la luz del fuego, y sus ojos estaban hundidos y sombríos. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca.**

**-¿Mi Señor?**

**-Tu varita, Lucios. Exijo tu varita.**

**-Yo...**

**Malfoy miró de reojo a su esposa, que estaba mirando directamente hacia adelante, tan pálida como él, su largo pelo rubio colgaba por su espalda, pero bajo la mesa sus dedos esbeltos se cerraron brevemente sobre la muñeca de su esposo. Ante su toque, Malfoy metió la mano en la túnica, retirando una varita, y pasándosela a Voldemort, que la sostuvo en alto delante de sus ojos rojos, examinándola atentamente.**

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Olmo, mi Señor, -susurró Malfoy.**

**-¿Y el centro?**

**-Dragón... nervio de corazón de dragón.**

**-Bien, -dijo Voldemort. Sacó su propia varita y comparó sus longitudes. Lucius Malfoy hizo un movimiento involuntario; durante una fracción de segundo pareció como si esperara recibir la varita de Voldemort a cambio de la suya. **

–Estúpido-dijo Sirius

**El gesto no le pasó por alto a Voldemort, cuyos ojos se abrieron maliciosamente.**

**-¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita?**

**Algunos de los miembros de la multitud rieron.**

**-Te he dado tu libertad, Lucius, ¿no es suficiente para ti? Pero he notado que tú y tu familia parecéis menos felices que antes... ¿Qué hay en mi presencia en tu casa que te disguste, Lucius?**

**-Nada... ¡nada, mi Señor!**

**-Que mentiroso, Lucius...**

**La suave voz pareció sisear incluso después de que la cruel boca hubiera dejado de moverse. Uno o dos de los magos apenas reprimieron un estremecimiento cuando el siseo creció en volumen; algo pesado podía oirse deslizándose por el suelo bajo la mesa.**

**La enorme serpiente emergió para escalar lentamente por la silla de Voldemort. Se alzó, pareciendo interminable, y fue a descansar sobre los hombros de Voldemor; su cuello era más grueso que el muslo de un hombre; sus ojos, con sus rajas verticales por pupilas, no parpadeaban. Voldemort acarició a la criatura ausentemente con largos dedos finos, todavía mirando a Lucius Malfoy.**

**-¿Por qué los Malfoy parecen tan infelices con su suerte? ¿No es mi retorno, mi ascenso al poder, lo que profesaban desear durante tantos años?**

**-Por supuesto, mi Señor, -dijo Lucius Malfoy. Su mano temblaba cuando se limpió el sudor del labio superior-. Lo deseábamos... lo deseamos.**

–Estúpido, convenencioso, canalla, cobarde-dijeron James, Lily, Remus y Sirius respectivamente.

–Pendejo-agrego Sirius y comenzó a leer antes de que Lily le regañara por decir groserías enfrente de Harry.

**A la izquierda de Malfoy su esposa hizo un extraño y rígido asentimiento, sus ojos evitaban a Voldemort y a la serpiente. A su derecha, su hijo, Draco, que había estado mirando fijamente hacia arriba al cuerpo inerte en lo alto, miró rápidamente hacia Voldemort y apartó la mirada una vez más, aterrado de hacer contacto ocular.**

**-Mi Señor, -dijo una mujer oscura en mitad de la mesa, su voz sonaba constreñida por la emoción-, es un honor tenerte aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. No puede haber mayor placer.**

**Sentada junto a su hermana, tan diferente a ella en aspecto, con su pelo oscuro y ojos pesadamente perfilados, como lo era en aguante y comportamiento;**

–Estúpida Bellatrix-dijo Sirius

–¿Cómo sabes que es Bellatrix?-dijo Remus

–Primera, porque Bellatrix es la hermana de Narcissa, segunda dice que es tan diferente en aspecto lo cual es obvio y por esto…-dijo Sirius y comenzó a leer.

**donde Narcissa se** **sentaba rígida e impasible, Bellatrix**

Sirius paro la lectura y apretó con mucha fuerza los puños y la mandíbula, que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos y se le marcaron los huesos de la mandíbula en su rostro respectivamente

-Sirius tranquilo, no pasa nada todos la odiamos, pero la vamos a matar no te preocupes-dijo Lily con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, todos se hicieron hacia atrás incluso James que estaba a su lado abrazándola se separó un poco.

**se inclinaba hacia Voldemort, como si las meras palabras no pudieran demostrar su anhelo de estar más cerca.**

-creo que a tu prima le gusta Voldy- bromeo Remus

-lo sé, me da asco, como le puede gustar esa asquerosa serpiente-dijo Sirius

-pero ella tiene esposo no? ¿Lestrange?-dijo James

-si, pero si dice algo el pobre, lo mata Voldy por insinuar algo como eso o lo mata Bellatrix por alejarlo de su amado-dijo Sirius provocando una carcajada general incluso Harry se empezó a reír al ver que todos lo hacían-en pocas palabras el muy imbécil esta muerto lo mejor que le queda por hacer es quedarse callado y no discutir.

**La cara de ella se llenó de color, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de deleite.**

**-¡Mi Señor sabe que no dijo más que la verdad!**

**-No hay más alto placer... ¡ni siquiera comparado con el feliz evento que, según he oído, ha tenido lugar esta semana en tu familia.**

**Ella le miró, con los labios separados, evidentemente confusa.**

**-No sé lo que quieres decir, mi Señor.**

**-Estoy hablando de tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y la vuestra, Lucius y Narcissa. Se acaba de casar con**

Sirius sonrió y miro a Remus pícaramente.

** el hombre lobo, Remus Lupin. Debéis estar orgullosos.**

-¡Felicidades Remus/Lunatico!-dijeron Lily y James en una sola voz

-uuuh a lunático le gustan las chiquitas-dijo Sirius haciendo reir a todos

-pero yo no me puedo casar-dijo Remus saliendo de su shock.

-claro que puedes-dijo James.

-si Remus, ¿porque no podrías?-dijo Lily

-pues porque no tengo nada que ofrecerle, no tengo dinero, y adem…-dijo Remus pero se vio interrumpido por dos fuertes golpes uno en cada hombro cortesía de Sirius y James

-y eso es para que no te menosprecies!-dijo Sirius

-mira Lunático, hay cosas mucho más importantes que el dinero o todo ese tipo de cosas superficiales. El amor, la felicidad, una vida junto a la persona que amas, pequeños detalles, que le recuerdes siempre que la amas, y que nunca la abandones, son de las cosas que más importan. Y qué más da si eres un hombre lobo y qué más da si no tienes dinero y qué más da si no puedes darle una vida de lujos, y que más da todo eso si la puedes llenar de amor cada día y hacerla sentir la mujer más hermosa y amada de este mundo, qué más da si tienes todo el dinero del mundo si no tienes con quien compartirlo. Vas a dejar que se te vuelva a ir la felicidad por culpa de tus putos prejuicios, ¿si nosotros te aceptamos que te hace pensar que otras personas no pueden hacerlo? ¿O es que acaso vas a dejar que tus prejuicios te vuelvan a ganar y se lleven con ellos al amor de tu vida? Remus…-eso hizo que Remus levantara su cara para ver a la de su amigo, ellos eran los mejores y siempre trataban de hacerlo sentir mejor eran sus únicos y verdaderos amigos- creo que ya va siendo hora de que luches por tus ideales-dijo James

-tienes razón cornamenta-dijo Remus- canuto continua-Sirius asintió.

**Hubo una explosión de risas socarronas alrededor de la mesa. Muchos se inclinaron hacia adelante para intercambiar miradas divertidas, unos pocos golpearon la mesa con los puños. La gran serpiente, disgustada por el disturbio, abrió la boca de par en par y siseó furiosamente, pero los mortífagos no lo oyeron, tan jubilosos como estaban ante la humillación de Bellatrix y los Malfoy. La cara de Bellatrix, tan recientemente ruborizada de felicidad, se había vuelto de un feo y manchado rojo.**

**-No es prima nuestra, mi Señor, -gritó sobre el regocijo-. Nosotros... Narcissa y yo... nunca volvimos a ver a nuestra hermana desde que se casara con el sangre sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de nosotras, ni ninguna bestia con la que se haya casado.**

-MALDITA PERRA!-DIJO Sirius.

-se las vera conmigo cuando la vuelva a ver-dijo James-continua canuto.

**-¿Qué dices tú, Draco?**

–No puede ser –dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.

–¿Qué no puede ser?-pregunto Lily confusa igual que todos en la sala.

–Siguen con su estúpida tradición de ponerle a los varones el nombre de las constelaciones-dijo Sirius

– ¿Por eso te pusieron así?-dijo James

–Sí, aunque debo de admitir que Sirius es un nombre sencillamente estupendo igual que yo-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante

– ¿Y qué me dices de Orión? Es un nombre genial también ¿no es así Orión?-dijo Remus divertido

–Cállate-dijo Sirius y continúo leyendo.

** -preguntó Voldemort, y aunque su voz era queda, fue llevada claramente a través de silbidos y risotadas-. ¿Cuidaras a los cachorros?**

–¿Cachorros?-dijo Remus palideciendo ante la idea

–Genial, el hijo de otro merodeador seria increíble!-dijo Sirius emocionado

**El regocijo creció; Draco Malfoy miraba aterrorizado a su padre, que bajaba la mirada a su propio regazo, entonces captó la mirada de su madre. Ella sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, después reasumió su propia mirada impasible hacia la pared opuesta.**

**-Ya basta, -dijo Voldemort, acariciando a la furiosa serpiente-. Ya basta.**

**Y la risa murió al instante. **

**-Muchos de nuestros más antiguos árboles familiares se han vuelto un poco descuidados con el paso del tiempo, -dijo cuando Bellatrix le miró fijamente, sin aliento e implorante-. ¿Qué debes podar y qué no para mantenerlo saludable? Cortas aquellas partes que amenazan la salud del resto.**

-definitivamente ahora lo odio con todo mi ser-dijo siniestramente canuto.

**-Si, mi Señor, -susurró Bellatrix, y sus ojos se inundaron de nuevo con lágrimas de gratitud-. ¡A la primera oportunidad!**

**-Debes hacerlo, -dijo Voldemort-. y en tu familia, al igual que en el mundo... debemos cortar el cáncer que nos infecta hasta que solo los de la sangre auténtica permanezcan...**

**Voldemort alzó la varita de Lucius Malfoy, apuntándola directamente a la figura que se revolvía lentamente suspendida sobre la mesa, y le dio una pequeña sacudida. La figura volvió a la vida con un gemido y empezó a luchar contra ataduras invisibles.**

**-¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? -preguntó Voldemort.**

**Snape alzó los ojos a la cara que estaba bocabajo. Todos los mortifagos estaban mirando hacia la cautiva ahora, ya que se les había dado permiso para mostrar curiosidad. Cuando volvió la cara hacia la luz del fuego, la mujer dijo con voz rota y aterrada.**

**-¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!**

**-Ah, si, -dijo Snape cuando la prisionera volvió a girar lentamente hacia otro lado.**

**-¿Y tú, Draco? -preguntó Voldemort, acariciando el hocico de la serpiente con la mano libre de la varita. Draco sacudió la cabeza tirantemente. Ahora que la mujer había despertado, parecía incapaz de seguir mirándola.**

**-Pero no tendrás que asistir a sus clases, -dijo Voldemort-. Para aquellos de vosotros que no lo sepáis, nos reunimos aquí esta noche por Charity Burbage quien, hasta recientemente, enseñaba en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

-no! Es la maestra de estudios Muggles-dijo Lily

-para que la querrá?-dijo Remus

**Uno de los mortifagos escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió la cara de nuevo hacia Snape.**

**-Severus... por favor... por favor.**

**-Silencio, -dijo Voldemort, con otro golpe de la varita de Malfoy Charity cayó en silencio como amordazada-. No me alegra la corrupción y contaminación de las mentes de niños magos, la semana pasada la Profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangre sucia en el Profeta. Los magos, dijo, deben aceptar a ladrones de su conocimiento y magia. La mengua de los purasangre es, dice la Profesora Burbage, una circunstancia de lo más deseable... Haría que todos nosotros nos emparejáramos con muggles... o, sin duda, con hombres lobo...**

**Nadie rio esta vez. No había duda de la furia y el descontento en la voz de Voldemort. Por tercera vez, Charity Burbage se revolvió para enfrentar a Snape. Corrían lágrimas desde sus ojos hasta su pelo. Snape le devolvió la mirada, impasible, mientras ella giraba otra vez lentamente.**

**-Avada Kedavra.**

-no maldito! No te hizo nada!-dijo Lily llorosamente

**El destello de luz verde iluminó cada esquina de la habitación. Charity cayó con un resonante golpe sobre la mesa de abajo, que tembló y se partió. Varios de los mortífagos saltaron hacia atrás en sus sillas. Draco cayó fuera de la suya hasta el suelo.**

**-La cena, Nagini, -dijo Voldemort suavemente, y la gran serpiente se balanceó y se deslizó de su hombro hasta el suelo pulido.**

-es repugnante ese maldito bastardo-dijo Sirius

–No puedo creerlo, es imperdonable-dijo Lily "Lo se" susurro James en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

–¿Quién va a leer?-dijo James una vez que tranquilizo a Lily.

–Yo-dijo Remus-el capítulo se llama **"EN MEMORIA".**

* * *

**Hola! Como se la están?**

**Voy a tratar de publicar un capítulo al mes o cada 2 semanas. **

**ACLARO: NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA.  
Tenía mucho tiempo queriéndola publicar, pero me daba miedo que no les fuera a gustar. Pero fue bien aceptada, por lo que voy a seguir con ella , a lo mejor algunas veces me tardare en publicar, porque salgo hasta las 4 de la secundaria y me tardo mucho en llegar a mi casa, y los fines de semana me encargan mucha tarea. Aún así trato de dedicarle por lo menos de 30- 1 hora diaria para avanzarla. **

**Se me vienen los exámenes anuales y tengo que estudiar para todas las materias que tengo así que a lo mejor me ausente un poco, como quiera se los compensare a finales de el año escolar y en vacaciones que ya casi no tendré trabajo y en vacaciones subire varios capítulos;3 nos vemos luego.  
Dejen sus reviews, muchas gracias. Me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo. Enserio, me puse a llorar de felicidad cuando vi sus reviews y a las personas que lo pusieron en favoritos. Seguimos en contacto;D!  
**


	3. CAPITULO 2: En memoria

**Todos los personajes, hechizos y escenario le J.K Rowling yo solamente juego con ellos. No permito que NADIE publique mi historia, si ven un Plagio avisenme por favor. Ayuden a que se respete el trabajo de los autores**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

**_EN MEMORIA_**

–Yo-dijo Remus-el capítulo se llama** "EN MEMORIA"**

– ¿en memoria? ¿En memoria de quién?-dijo Sirius

-Tal vez si dejaras leer Sirius-le regaño Lily y Remus para salvar a su amigo comenzó a leer.

**Harry estaba sangrando.**

-¿Por qué, que le paso?-dijo James.

-Cariño deja, que Remus continúe-dijo Lily y James asintió-continua Remus.

**Agarrándose la mano derecha con la izquierda y jurando por lo bajo, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con el hombro. Hubo un crujido de porcelana rota. Había pisado una taza de te frío que yacía sobre el suelo fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio.**

**-Que dem…**

-¡Harry, No maldigas!-dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño y los merodeadores se rieron-¿Qué porque se ríen? no hay nada gracioso en el hecho de que Harry maldiga-dijo molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que Lily, le estás hablando a un libro-dijo James riéndose pero al ver la mirada molesta de su esposa se detuvo y le pidió a Remus que lo salvara.

**Miró a su alrededor, el descansillo del número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaba desierto.**

-que hace en Privet Drive?-dijo Lily

-¿no es ahí donde vive tu hermana y la morsa?-dijo Remus

-¿pero que hace ahí? No es muy probable que lo hayas dejado ahí porque se fueron en una misión de la orden. En todo caso lo podrían haber dejado conmigo o Remus, o en su defecto con Frank y Alice-dijo Sirius

-No lo sé, pero espero por su bien, que traten bien a Harry –dijo James y Lily asintió.-continua Remus.

**Posiblemente la taza de té fuera la idea que tenía Dudley**

-¿Dudley? No lo puedo creer, ¿así le puso tu hermana a su hijo? Ese nombre es estúpido-dijo Sirius poniendo una cara de horror que hizo reír a todos.

-Sí, lo sé pobre niño-dijo Lily sonriendo y Remus continuo.

**de lo que sería una hábil trampa cazabobos.**

-por lo visto su nombre no es lo único que es estúpido-dijo Sirius haciendo reír de nuevo a todos.

-Sirius, deja de interrumpir la lectura-dijo Lily de pronto viéndose seria pero escondiendo una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, sí, si está bien-dijo Sirius rodando los ojos y poniendo una cara de niño inocente.-continua Remus antes de que Lily me golpee.

**Manteniendo la mano sangrante elevada, Harry reunió los fragmentos de la taza con la otra mano y los tiró dentro de la ya repleta papelera que apenas se veía dentro del dormitorio. Luego con fuertes pisadas fue hacia el baño para poner el dedo debajo del grifo.**

**Era estúpido, inconveniente e irritante más allá de lo creíble que todavía le faltaran cuatro días para poder hacer magia…**

-los últimos días son los peores-dijo James

-Lo se cornamenta, es muy irritante-dijo Sirius

-continua Remus-dijo Lily y Remus asintió.

**pero tenía que admitir ante sí mismo que ese sinuoso corte en el dedo podría haberlo derrotado. Nunca había aprendido a curar heridas, y ahora que pensaba en ello –particularmente a la luz de sus planes inmediatos- este parecía un serio fallo en su educación mágica.**

-Eso es muy cierto, mínimo tendrían que enseñarte a hacer algunas cosas básicas-dijo Remus.

-Sí, pero es muy peligroso, si lo llegan a hacer mal podrían hacerse mucho daño-dijo James

**Haciendo una nota mental de pedirle a Hermione que le enseñara a hacerlo,**

-¿Hermione? Oh una chica, ¿creen que sea pelirroja?-dijo Sirius pícaramente

-¿Y que tiene que ver el hecho de que sea pelirroja?-dijo Lily distraídamente.

-Todo Potter tiene a su pelirroja-dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia, después vio a Lily y frunció el ceño-¿Qué tienes Lily?

-¿Por qué no me lo pidió a mí? Yo le podría enseñar-dijo Lily.

-¿Enseñar qué?-dijo Sirius

-enseñarle a curar heridas mágicas-dijo Remus

-A lo mejor, no querías enseñarle hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ya que no puede hacer magia en la casa-dijo James abrazándola.

-es cierto, tal vez sea eso-dijo Lily y sonrió-continua Remus.

**uso un gran puñado de papel higiénico para limpiar tanto te como pudo, antes de volver al dormitorio y cerrar la puerta de un golpe tras de sí.**

**Harry había pasado la mañana vaciando completamente el baúl del colegio por primera vez desde que lo había empacado seis años atrás,**

Remus y Sirius comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué, de que se ríen?-dijo James mirándolos intrigado.

-que se parece mucho a ti-dijo Sirius entre risas

-no es cierto, no soy muy desordenado-dijo James haciendo un puchero

-Amor, si lo eres-dijo Lily riéndose del puchero de su marido, esto solo incremento las risas de Sirius y Remus.

-Oh cállense-dijo James e indico a Remus que siguiera leyendo.

**desde comienzo de los años de internado escolar, hasta ahora apenas había tocado las tres cuartas partes superiores y las había reemplazado o renovado, dejando una capa de restos varios en el fondo, viejas plumas, ojos de escarabajo disecados, calcetines sueltos que ya no le servían. Minutos antes Harry había hundido la mano en esa porquería, experimentando un dolor punzante en el cuarto dedo de la mano derecha y al sacarla había visto un montón de sangre.**

-¿es enserio? Van 2 veces que sangra en este capítulo, ¡solo en este capítulo!, y apenas está comenzando el libro-dijo Lily enojada y murmurando cosas inaudibles pero que al leerle los labios se entendían frases como "castigarlo si no se cuida" y "todo por los malditos genes Potter". Mientras James intentaba controlarla, los otros 2 se burlaban de James.

-Ya tranquila amor, ha sido leve no algo de qué preocuparse-dijo James.

-Está bien-dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos y diciéndole a Remus que siguiera con la lectura.

**Ahora procedió con algo más de cuidado. Arrodillándose junto al baúl, tanteó el fondo y después de retirar una vieja insignia que cambiaba débilmente entre "Apoyen a CEDRIC DIGGORY y POTTER APESTA",**

-¿Qué? Ningún Potter apesta-dijo James indignado.

-Claro que no amor, tranquilo… sabes que eres el mejor-dijo Lily sonriéndole a James tranquilizadora y radiantemente.

James al ver a Lily, se quedó embobado. Simplemente no podía seguir molesto, mientras la miraba. Y sin quererlo o planearlo sonrió.

-¡Vez Lily! Lo que nos faltaba que cornamenta quedara más estúpido de lo que ya estaba-dijo Sirius, haciéndose el indignado, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz por ver a su hermano, James tan feliz.

-Cállate, canuto que tú eres más estúpido que yo-dijo James

-Ah vez estas diciéndote estúpido, tú lo dijiste yo no-rebatió Sirius levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

-No es cierto

-Si es cierto

-No

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-No

-JAMES CHARLUS POTTER-dijo Lily

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK-dijo Remus queriendo participar

-PARECEN NIÑOS DE 4 AÑOS, SIENTENSE Y PONGANSE A ESCUCHAR LA LECTURA-dijo Lily enfurecida y después se giro a Remus y le dijo con voz angelical- Remus por favor continua.

Sirius estaba sonriendo le encantaba hacer enojar a Lily. James en tanto estaba hundido en su asiento.

**un resquebrajado y gastado chivatoscopio y un relicario de oro dentro del cual una nota firmada R.A.B**

_¿R.A.B? ¿Sera mi hermano? Esas eran sus iniciales, no claro que no él está muerto y no tendría nada que ver con Harry-pensaba Sirius._

**había estado escondida, finalmente descubrió el borde afilado que había causado el daño. Lo reconoció enseguida. Era un fragmento de dos pulgadas de largo del espejo encantado que su padrino,**

_Remus leyó la siguiente frase y no pudo más, dejó caer el libro del asombro y 2 lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos color miel y una vez que empezaron a salir no pudieron parar. Levanto la vista y vio a Sirius en ese momento no pudo seguir y sin importarle lo que pensaran, como se vería o que dirían, corrió a abrazarlo. Él había estado en muchas situaciones riesgosas de la Orden, había visto a muchas personas morir frente a sus ojos, había hecho cosas que doblegarían a muchas personas, y sin embargo ahí estaba llorando por su amigo, que en un futuro lejano no veria nunca más, nunca vería de nuevo esa sonrisa traviesa, arrogante y divertida. El Sirius no podía pasarle, no, no, no, no era posible, simplemente tenía que haber un error. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, una de las primeras personas que no le había dado la espalda cuando se enteró de su licantropía. El que siempre lo había apoyado y lo había hecho reaccionar cuando se menospreciaba a sí mismo. La persona con la que había pasado sus mejores momentos. Ahora se había ido, ya no estaría ahí para hacerle sonreír, para apoyarle, porque en ese futuro terrible y cruel estaba muerto. Y él no había estado ahí para ayudarle, ¿dónde habían estado James y él? De pronto se dio cuenta de algo y se separó de Sirius lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él no lo permitiría, el libro estaba ahí para evitar muertes y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer, tenía que ser firme, demostrar convicción y firmeza. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió por el libro._

_Él no podía saber que putas pasaba con Remus, simplemente se había detenido a mitad de una frase en la lectura y se había puesto a llorar como una magdalena, mientras lo abrazaba. Trato de todo, hablarle, llamar su atención y zarandearlo, inclusive decirle que todo estaría bien. Se había comenzado a preocupar cuando vio que ni así reaccionaba y después de un rato Remus lo miró a los ojos y camino firmemente hacia el libro y después regreso tomando un lugar a su lado. Esto lo dejo aún más confundido, no entendía muchas cosas pero, de lo que sí estaba muy seguro, era que a juzgar por el cambio de humor tan repentino que había tenido. Remus estaba en sus días._

_Remus se detuvo y comenzó a llorar abrazado a Sirius yo no entendía que pasaba y por lo visto Lily tampoco porque capte su mirada, haciéndome una pregunta silenciosa a lo que yo solamente me encogí de hombros y la tome de la mano mientras esperábamos a que Remus nos digera que pasaba. No lo quería interrumpir. Usualmente, hubiera ido a preguntarle pero algo me decía que Remus estaba reflexionando por que la manera en que miro a Sirius me hizo saber que estaba tomando una decisión y en esos momentos era mejor no interrumpir._

_Estábamos leyendo cuando Remus soltó el libro y corrió a abrazar a Sirius. Remus no era alguien que hiciera ese tipo de cosas muy a menudo a menos que hubiera pasado algo realmente serio. Por lo que algo en mi pecho me hacía sentir una carga pesada. Presentimiento. Este sentimiento broto en mí y me preocupe demasiado ¿y si algo le pasaba a Sirius y por eso actuaba así? No, no era posible. Volteo a ver a James para preguntarle con la mirada porque hacia eso y James se encogió de hombros, después me tomo la mano. Remus miraba a Sirius, pero no lo observaba, era como si pudiera ver a través de él. Después se levantó firmemente hacia el libro, regreso tomando un lugar a lado de Sirius y se dispuso a leer. Tomo mucho aire, suspiro y continúo leyendo…_

**Lo reconoció enseguida. Era un fragmento de dos pulgadas de largo del espejo encantado que su padrino, ahora muerto, Sirius, le había dado.**

Silencio.

Solo eso había, nadie se atrevía a hablar o quizás nadie pudiera hablar todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Sirius por una parte pensaba _¿Cómo había muerto?_ James se preguntaba _¿Dónde habían estado Remus y él?_ Y Lily confirmaba sus peores sospechas. Lily y James, lloraban. Pero con la cabeza gacha pensando. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad. James se levando junto con Lily, y abrazaron a Sirius. James repetía que lo sentía por no haber estado con el, cuándo Sirius siempre había estado protegiéndolo.

-James, Remus, Lily… No importa, sé que me van a extrañar y todo pero no es para tanto, no es como para que se echen la culpa. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que unos estúpidos mortifagos hagan. Eso sí, maten muchos mortifagos en mi lugar por favor, si estuviera vivo yo los mataría porque soy extremadamente buen duelista además de guapo, atractivo, irresistible, bromista, genial mago y sobre todo extremada y exageradamente sexy -Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo rodar los ojos a Lily y reír débilmente a James y Remus.

-Nunca cambias-dijo Lily sonriendo levemente.

-Ni en tus sueños pelirroja-dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo-Remus continua-indico a Remus y ahora entendía el porqué de su comportamiento. De hecho, recibir una mala noticia además de que estuviera en sus días, no ayudaba nada.

**Harry lo dejo a un lado y tanteó cautamente en el baúl buscando el resto, pero no quedaba nada más del último regalo de su padrino salvo vidrio pulverizado que se adhería como arena brillante a la capa más profunda de restos.**

**Harry se sentó derecho y examinó el mellado pedazo con el que se había cortado, sin ver nada más que sus propios brillantes ojos verdes reflejados en él**

-tus hermosos ojos-susurro James en el oído de Lily y esta lo besó.

**Luego puso el fragmento sobre El Profeta de esa mañana, que descansaba sobre la cama sin leer, e intentó contener el repentino flujo de amargos recuerdos, las puñaladas de añoranza y nostalgia que el descubrimiento del espejo roto habían ocasionado, atacando el resto de la basura que había en el baúl.**

**Le llevó otra hora vaciarlo completamente, tirar las cosas inútiles y clasificar las restantes en pilas de acuerdo a si iba a necesitarlas o no a partir de ahora. Los uniformes del colegio y de Quidditch, el caldero, pergaminos, plumas y la mayoría de los libros de texto fueron apilados en una esquina, para ser dejados atrás.**

-¿Qué quiere decir eso, no regresara a Hogwarts?-dijo Lily mirando a los otros en busca de una respuesta.

-No lo se Lily, pero tal vez si te callaras y dejaras continuar con la lectura, lo sabríamos-dijo Sirius imitando a Lily, pero sonriendo, y haciendo reír a James y Remus.

Lily iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Remus continúo leyendo.

**Se preguntaba que harían su tía y su tío con ellos; probablemente quemarlos a altas horas de la noche como si fueran las pruebas de algún horrendo crimen.**

-que personas tan desagradables, Lily recuérdame no dejar a Harry con esa gente-dijo James y Lily asintió, aun preguntándose porque Harry estaba ahí.

**Su ropa muggle, la capa de invisibilidad,**

-¡SÍ! HARRY TIENE LA CAPA-gritó James logrando así despertar a Harry. James fue a tomar a Harry lo tomo en brazos-muy bien Harry, vas a ser todo un bromista como tu padre, estoy muy orgulloso mi pequeño-termino este sonriendo y abrazando a tu hijo.

-Muy bien, entonces te toca volverlo a dormir, ya que tú lo despertaste-dijo Lily.

James lo comenzó a arrullar entre sus brazos mientras le cantaba canciones de cuna. Al final después de 30 minutos se durmió.

-Pelirroja,-murmuro Sirius lentamente para no despertar a Harry-muero de hambre.

-Al final del capítulo comemos-dijo Lily que ya sabía que Harry tenía el sueño un poco pesado y solo se despertaba con los gritos o que lo movieran. Indico a Remus que siguiera leyendo

**el equipo para fabricar pociones, algunos libros, el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había obsequiado una vez, un puñado de cartas y su varita habían sido empacadas nuevamente en una vieja mochila. En un bolsillo delantero coloco el mapa del merodeador**

-También tiene el mapa!-dijeron al unísono Sirius y Remus. Chocaron las manos entre los 3 (James, Sirius y Remus) en una silenciosa pero entusiasta celebración. Despues comenzaron a bailar y al final después de 20 minutos comenzaron con la lectura.

** y el relicario con la nota firmada R.A.B. Al relicario le había otorgado ese lugar de honor no debido a su valor –era inútil en todos los sentidos prácticos- sino debido a lo que había costado obtenerlo.**

_¿Qué le habrá costado?_ Pensaban todos.

** Esto dejaba un considerable fajo de periódicos sobre el escritorio, al lado de su nevada lechuza, Hedwig. Uno por cada día que había pasado en Privet Drive ese verano.**

**Se levantó del suelo, se estiró y cruzó la habitación hacia el escritorio. Hedwig no hizo ni un movimiento cuando empezó a hojear los periódicos, tirándolos a la pila de basura uno por uno. La lechuza estaba dormida, o lo fingía, estaba enfadada con Harry por la limitada cantidad de tiempo que en ese momento se le permitía pasar fuera de la jaula.**

**Mientras se acercaba al fondo de la pila de periódicos, Harry aminoró la velocidad, buscando un ejemplar en particular que sabía que había llegado poco después de haber llegado él a Privet Drive a pasar el verano; recordaba que en la primera página había habido una pequeña mención sobre la renuncia de Charity Burbage,**

-El maldito Profeta, siempre enmascarando las cosas-dijo Remus enojado y continuo la lectura.

**la profesora de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts. Al final lo encontró. Yendo a la página diez se hundió en la silla del escritorio y releyó el artículo que había estado buscando.**

**Albus Dumbledore Recordado**

**Por Elphias Dodge**

Remus no había estado prestando atención a lo que leía, por eso había seguido leyendo, comenzó a prestar atención cuando se nombró a Dumbledore y después cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba, en ese futuro, Dumbledore también había muerto.

-Remus, lee bien por favor-dijo Lily suavemente.

-Lily…yo leí bien-dijo Remus.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

-No puede ser, oh no! Dumbledore también, primero Sirius y ahora Dumbledore, ¿pero que clase de futuro es este?-sollozo Lily.

-Dumbledore no puede estar muerto.-dijo Sirius

-Tranquilos, el libro está aquí para evitar las muertes-dijo James, quien tampoco creía que Dumbledore pudiera morir pero como decía Dumbledore "soy un simple mortal y puedo morir y cometer errores". Aun así quería evitarlo. Remus siguió leyendo.

**Conocí a Albus Dumbledore a la edad de once años en nuestro primer día en Hogwarts. Nuestra mutua atracción**

A pesar de lo que acababa de enterarse, Sirius no pudo evitar pensar en ese comentario con doble sentido.

**se debió sin duda al hecho de que ambos nos sentíamos forasteros. Yo por mi parte había contraído fiebre del dragón poco antes de llegar al colegio, y aunque ya no era contagioso, mi rostro picado y el tinte verdoso no alentaban a muchos a que se me acercaran. Por su parte Albus había llegado a Hogwarts con la carga de la no deseada notoriedad. Apenas un año antes su padre Percival había sido apresado por un salvaje y bien publicitado ataque contra tres jóvenes Muggles.**

-¿Es cierto, el padre de Dumbledore ataco a tres Muggles?-pregunto James extrañado.

-Debe ser cierto, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Si Dumbledore siempre ha sido defensor de los Muggles-dijo Sirius.

-Algo muy malo debió, de pasar para que sea así-dijo Remus

-continua Remus a lo mejor en la lectura lo digan-dijo Lily.

**Albus nunca intentó negar que su padre (que murió en Azkaban) hubiera cometido ese crimen, al contrario, cuando reuní valor para preguntarle me aseguró que sabía que su padre era culpable. Aparte de eso, Dumbledore se negaba a hablar del triste asunto, aunque muchos trataron de que lo hiciera. Algunos, incluso, estaban dispuestos a alabar la acción de su padre y asumieron que también Albus era enemigo de los muggles. No podían haber estado más equivocados: ya que cualquiera que conociera a Albus podría haber atestiguado que jamás reveló ni la más remota tendencia anti-muggle. Es más, su decidido apoyo a los derechos de los muggles le ganó muchos enemigos en los años subsiguientes.**

**Sin embargo, en cuestión de meses la propia fama de Albus comenzó a eclipsar la de su padre. Al finalizar el primer año ya nunca más sería conocido como el hijo del enemigo de los muggles, sino nada más y nada menos que como el más brillante alumno visto nunca vez en el colegio. Aquellos de nosotros que tuvimos el privilegio de ser sus amigos nos beneficiamos de su ejemplo, por no mencionar su ayuda y estímulo, con los cuales siempre era generoso. Más tarde me confesó que incluso entonces había sabido que su mayor placer sería siempre la enseñanza.**

**No solo ganó cada premio por mérito que ofrecía el colegio sino que pronto estuvo manteniendo correspondencia regularmente con los más notables** **magos de renombre de la época, incluyendo a Nicolas Flamel, el celebrado alquimista; Bathilda Bagshot, la notoria historiadora; y Adalbert Waffling el mago teórico. Varios de sus documentos se abrieron camino hasta conocidas publicaciones, como Transfiguración Hoy, Los Retos de los Encantamientos y Pociones Prácticas. La futura carrera de Dumbledore parecía que iba a ser meteórica y la única pregunta a considerar era cuándo iba a convertirse en Ministro de Magia. Sin embargo aunque en años posteriores se predijo varias veces que estaba a punto de aceptar el trabajo, nunca tuvo ambiciones ministeriales.**

**Tres años después de que hubiéremos comenzado en Hogwarts el hermano de Albus, Aberforth, llegó al colegio. No se parecían; Aberforth nunca fue carismático, y al contrario que Albus, prefería arreglar las disputas con duelos en lugar de a través de discusiones razonables.**

-Siempre me ha caído bien Aberforth-dijo Sirius sonriendo pero nadie le prestó atención.

**Sin embargo es bastante erróneo afirmar, como algunos han hecho, que los hermanos no eran amigos. Se llevaban tan bien como podrían hacerlo dos muchachos tan diferentes. Para ser justos con Aberforth, se debe admitir que vivir bajo la sombra de Albus no puede haber sido una experiencia totalmente cómoda. Ser continuamente eclipsado era el riesgo inherente de ser su amigo y ser su hermano no debe haber sido mucho más placentero.**

**Cuando Albus y yo dejamos Hogwarts habíamos planeado hacer juntos la entonces tradicional vuelta al mundo, visitando y observando a magos extranjeros antes de proseguir con nuestras respectivas carreras. Sin embargo la tragedia intervino. En la misma víspera de nuestra partida, la madre de Albus, Kendra murió. Dejando a Albus como el cabeza y único sustento de la familia. Pospuse mi partida lo suficiente como para presentar mis respetos en el funeral de Kendra y luego partí para lo que ahora sería un viaje solitario. Con un hermano y hermana más jóvenes a los que cuidar, y con poco dinero heredado, ya no había dudas de que Albus no me acompañaría.**

**Ese fue el período de nuestras vidas en el que menos contacto tuvimos, le escribí a Albus contándole, tal vez insensiblemente, de las maravillas de mi viaje, narrándole desde escapadas por los pelos de chimaeras en Grecia hasta experimentos llevados a cabo por los alquimistas egipcios. Sus cartas me decían poco de su vida diaria, que adivinaba debía ser extremadamente aburrida para tan brillante mago. Inmerso en mis propias experiencias fue con horror que escuché ya cerca del final de mi viaje de un año, que otra tragedia más había golpeado a los Dumbledore; la muerte de su hermana Ariana.**

**Aunque Ariana había sufrido de mala salud desde hacía algún tiempo, el golpe, acaecido tan poco tiempo después de la pérdida de su madre, tuvo un profundo efecto en ambos hermanos. Todas las personas cercanas a Albus –y me cuento a mí mismo entre ese afortunado número- coincidimos en que la muerte de Ariana, y los sentimientos de Albus de que se sentía personalmente responsable (aunque por supuesto que no tuvo la culpa) dejaron una marca permanente en él.**

**Regresé a casa para encontrarme a un hombre joven que había experimentado sufrimientos reservados para una persona de mayor edad. Albus era más reservado que antes, y mucho menos alegre. En adición a su desdicha, la pérdida de Ariana, había llevado, no a una renovada cercanía entre Albus y Aberforth, sino a un alejamiento (con el tiempo este se disiparía… en años posteriores restablecieron si no una relación cercana al menos una ciertamente cordial). De todas formas, de allí en adelante habló muy raramente de sus padres o de Ariana y sus amigos aprendimos a no mencionarlos.**

**Otras plumas describirán los triunfos de los años subsiguientes. Las innumerables contribuciones de Dumbledore al cúmulo de conocimientos sobre hechicería, incluyendo el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón que beneficiaría a las generaciones por venir, así como la sabiduría que desplegaba en los muchos juicios que efectuó siendo Brujo Supremo del Winzegamot. Aún se comenta que ningún duelo entre brujos superó nunca al sostenido entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald en 1945. Los que lo presenciaron han escrito acerca del terror y el asombro que sintieron al observar a esos dos extraordinarios brujos batallar. El triunfo de Dumbledore y sus consecuencias para el mundo de la hechicería son considerados un punto culminante en la historia de la magia, comparable a la introducción del Estatuto Internacional de Reserva o la caída de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

**Albus Dumbledore nunca fue soberbio ni vano; podía encontrar algo que valorar en cualquier persona, sin importar cuan aparentemente insignificante o ruin fuera, y creo que sus tempranas pérdidas lo dotaron de gran humanidad y compasión. Extrañaré su amistad más de lo que puedo expresar, pero mi pérdida no es nada comparada con la del mundo de la magia. No se puede cuestionar que fue el más inspirado y amado director de Hogwarts. Murió como vivió, trabajando siempre por el bien mayor y hasta su última hora tan deseoso de tender la mano a un pequeño niño con fiebre de dragón como el primer día que le conocí.**

**Harry terminó de leer pero continuó mirando la foto que aparecía acompañando el obituario. Dumbledore lucía su acostumbrada sonrisa gentil, pero como miraba por encima de sus medias gafas, daba la impresión, incluso desde el periódico, de que miraba a Harry con rayos X,**

-se siente muy extraño, pero a la vez es muy conocida esa mirada; así nos miraba cuando nos mandaban a su oficina-dijo Sirius.

**provocando que la tristeza se entremezclara con una sensación de humillación.**

**Él había creído conocer a Dumbledore bastante bien, pero desde que había leído el obituario se había visto forzado a reconocer que apenas si le conocía. Ni una sola vez se había imaginado la niñez y la juventud de Dumbledore,**

-es raro imaginarse a Dumbledore de joven-dijo James-solo imagínenlo (N/A: es enserio, por ejemplo: imaginen a Will Smith, pero blanco ¿raro no?).

-tienes razón es extraño-dijo Lily desganadamente, presentía que sería un libro lleno de tragedias-pero es mejor seguir.

**era como si hubiera nacido tal como Harry lo había conocido, venerable, con el cabello plateado y anciano. La idea de un Dumbledore adolescente era sencillamente extraña, como tratar de imaginarse a una Hermione estúpida o a un escreguto de cola explosiva amistoso.**

-¿Qué es un escreguto de cola explosiva?-dijo Remus

-No lo sé, a lo mejor aún no lo descubren-dijo Lily y Remus continuo.

**Nunca había pensado en preguntarle a Dumbledore acerca de su pasado. Sin duda se hubiera sentido extraño, impertinente incluso, pero después de todo era de común conocimiento que Dumbledore había tomado parte en ese legendario duelo con Grindelwald, y a Harry no se le había ocurrido preguntarle cómo había sido eso, ni acerca de ninguno de sus otros famosos logros. No, siempre habían hablado de Harry, el pasado de Harry, el futuro de Harry, los planes de Harry…**

-¿Por qué Harry es tan importante, que pasa entre él y Voldemort?-dijo Lily preocupada.

-Continua Remus-dijo Sirius, porque al parecer nadie sabía la respuesta.

**y a Harry le parecía ahora que a pesar del hecho de que su futuro fuera tan peligroso e incierto,**

-¿Qué, porque? ¿Qué le pasa James, porque?-dijo Lily.

-Voldemort lo persigue Lily, por eso es que su futuro es peligroso, al igual que el de nosotros, por eso vamos a hacer el encantamiento Fidelio, y Sirius será el guardián secreto porque Peter es un asqueroso mortifago-dijo James, y hasta ahora caía en la cuenta. Peter los había traicionado, después de todo lo que habían hecho por él, el no lo había tomado en cuenta. Se fue con los más fuertes, era un convenenciero, una sucia rata rastrera, ahora entendía porque su forma animaga.-continua Remus.

**había perdido irremplazables oportunidades al haber omitido preguntarle a Dumbledore más cosas acerca de su vida. Aunque sospechaba que la única pregunta personal que jamás le había hecho a su Director era también la única que Dumbledore no había respondido honestamente.**

**¿Qué ve cuando mira en el espejo?**

**¿Yo? Me veo a mi mismo sosteniendo un grueso par de calcetines de lana.**

**Después de considerarlo unos minutos, Harry arrancó el obituario de El Profeta, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo metió dentro del primer volumen de Defensa Mágica Práctica y sus Usos Contra las Artes Oscuras. Luego tiró el resto del periódico a la pila de basura y se giró enfrentando la habitación. Estaba mucho más ordenada. La única cosa fuera de lugar era El Profeta del día de hoy, aún tirado sobre la cama con el trozo de espejo roto encima.**

**Harry cruzó la habitación, corrió el fragmento de espejo sacándolo de encima de El Profeta del día, y desdobló el periódico. Cuando esa mañana temprano había recogido el periódico enrollado traído por la lechuza repartidora, apenas le había echado un vistazo al titular y después de advertir que no decía nada acerca de Voldemort lo había hecho a un lado. Harry estaba seguro que el Ministerio estaba presionando a El Profeta para que suprimiera las noticias sobre Voldemort. Por lo que ahora mismo cuando vio lo que se había perdido.**

**Atravesando la segunda mitad de la página principal había un titular más pequeño colocado sobre una foto de Dumbledore caminando a zancadas, con aspecto apurado.**

**Dumbledore ¿Al fin la verdad?**

**La próxima semana la conmocionante historia del imperfecto genio considerado por muchos el más grandiosos mago de su generación. Despojándole de la imagen popular de serena sabiduría bajo la barba plateada, Rita Skeeter revela la trastornada infancia, la desenfrenada juventud, las eternas enemistades, y los secretos culpables que Dumbledore se llevó a la tumba. ¿POR QUÉ el hombre hecho para ser Ministro de Magia se contentó con ser un mero Director? ¿CUÁL era el propósito real de la organización secreta conocida como la Orden del Fénix? ¿CÓMO encontró verdaderamente Dumbledore su final?**

**La respuesta a estas y muchas otras preguntas serán exploradas en la nueva y explosiva biografía, Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, por Rita Skeeter, exclusivamente entrevistada por Barry Braithwaite, página 13 en el interior.**

-por favor, que asco, eso es una basura. Si Rita Skeeter va a escribirlo, va a ser un cuarto verdad y tres cuartos de mierda-dijo Sirius.

-Sirius, cállate ¿Qué se supone que vas a enseñarle a tu ahijado?-dijo Lily

-mejor sigamos con la lectura-dijo Sirius a regañadientes, iba a discutir pero tenía mucha hambre y le faltaba energía para discutir.

**Harry abrió el periódico de un tirón y encontró la página trece. El artículo estaba encabezado por una foto que mostraba otra cara familiar: una mujer que usaba gafas enjoyadas con el cabello peinado en rizos rubios muy elaborados, los dientes sobresalían en lo que claramente se veía que era una sonrisa triunfal, meneando los dedos ante él.**

-pasara toda mi vida antes de poder olvidar esa nauseabunda imagen-dijo James haciendo una mueca de asco, que hizo que todos rieran. Después de un rato Remus continúo.

**Haciendo lo que pudo por ignorar esa nauseabunda imagen, Harry continuó leyendo.**

Esto hizo que James sonriera y se irguiera de orgullo, ya que su hijo se parecía a él.

-Por favor, te lo imploro, termina con esto rápido, ¡Nadie interrumpa! Y lee la nota lo más rápido pero entendible posible-dijo Sirius, Remus asintió y comenzó a leer.

**En persona Rita Skeeter es mucho más cálida y suave de lo que los famosos retratos hechos con su feroz pluma puedan sugerir. Me dio la bienvenida en el vestíbulo de su acogedor hogar y me condujo directamente a la cocina para ofrecerme una taza de té, una pedazo de tarta, y no hace falta que lo diga, un humeante cubo de los más novedosos chismes.**

**-Bueno por supuesto que Dumbledore es el sueño de un cronista, dijo Skeeter, con una vida tan larga y plena. Estoy segura de que mi libro será el primero de muchos, muchos otros.**

**Skeeter fue ciertamente rápida Había terminado el libro de novecientas páginas, solamente cuatro semanas después de la misteriosa muerte de Dumbledore acaecida en junio.**

**Le pregunté como se las había arreglado para llevar a cabo esa proeza tan increíblemente rápido.**

**-Oh, cuando has sido periodista tanto tiempo como yo, trabajar con plazos límite se convierte en tu segunda naturaleza. Sabía que el mundo de la magia clamaba por la historia completa y quería ser la primera en complacer esa necesidad.**

**Mencioné la reciente nota ampliamente divulgada de Elphias Doge, Consejero Especial del Wizengamot y perpetuo amigo de Albus Dumbledore, que dice "El libro de Skeeter contiene menos hechos que una tarjeta de las que encuentras en las Ranas de Chocolate".**

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Ese tipo….es genial….me cae….me cae muy bien-decía Sirius entre risas.

**Skeeter echó atrás la cabeza y se rió.**

**-¡Querido Dodgy! Recuerdo haberle entrevistado hace unos años acerca de los derechos de las sirenas, que Dios lo bendiga. Está completamente gaga, parecía pensar que estábamos sentados en el fondo del Lago Windermere, continuaba diciéndome que tuviera cuidado con las truchas.**

**Y aún así las acusaciones de inexactitudes de Elphias Doge han echo eco en muchos lugares. ¿Realmente Skeeter piensa que cuatro cortas semanas son suficientes para tener un cuadro completo de la larga y extraordinaria vida de Dumbledore?**

**-Oh, querido, sonríe Skeeter golpeándome afectuosamente los nudillos, ¡sabes tan bien como yo cuanta información puede ser generada con una bolsa de galeones, una negativa a escuchar la palabra "no" y una linda y afilada Pluma Citas-Rápidas! De todas formas la gente hacía cola para entregarme en bandeja los chanchullos de Dumbledore. No todos pensaban que era tan maravilloso, sabes. Pisó una horrible cantidad de importantes pies. Pero el viejo Dodgy Doge puede ir bajándose de su alto hipogrifo, porque tuve acceso a una fuente por la que la mayoría de los periodistas hubieran agitado sus varitas, una que nunca había hablado en público antes y que estuvo muy unida a Dumbledore durante la más turbulenta y angustiosa etapa de su juventud.**

**La publicidad anticipada de la biografía de Skeeter había sugerido que ciertamente habría abundantes sobresaltos para aquellos que creían que Dumbledore había llevado una vida libre de culpas. ¿Cuáles eran las grandes sorpresas que encubría? Le pregunté.**

**-Venga, vamos, déjalo, Betty, ¡no voy a revelar todo lo destacable antes de que nadie compre el libro! Skeeter se echó a reír, pero te prometo que cualquiera que todavía piense que Dumbledore era tan blanco como su barba ¡es susceptible a sufrir un crudo despertar! Digamos solamente que nadie que lo haya oído rabiar contra Ya-sabes-quien hubiera soñado que él mismo chapoteó en las Artes Oscuras en su juventud. Y para un brujo que pasó sus últimos años defendiendo la tolerancia, no era exactamente abierto de mente cuando era más joven. Si, Albus Dumbledore tiene un pasado extremadamente oscuro, por no mencionar una familia muy sospechosa, que se empeñó muy duro en mantener oculta.**

**Pregunté a Skeeter si iba a hacer referencia al hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth, que fue encarcelado por mal uso de la magia por el Wizengamot causando un escándalo menor quince años atrás.**

**-Oh, Aberforth es solo la punta del montón de estiércol, se rió Skeeter, No, no. Estoy hablando de algo mucho peor que un hermano con una afición a enredarse con cabras, aún peor que un padre mutilador de muggles… De cualquier forma Dumbledore no pudo mantener a ninguno de los dos entre las sombras, el Wizengamot presentó cargos contra ambos. No, eran la madre y la hermana las que me intrigaban y escarbando un poco descubrí un verdadero nido de asquerosidades, pero como dije, tendrás que esperar a los capítulos nueve a doce para obtener los detalles completos. Todo lo que puedo decir ahora es que no me extraña que Dumbledore nunca hablara acerca de cómo se rompió la nariz.**

**¿No obstante los esqueletos familiares, negaba Skeeter la brillantez que llevó a Dumbledore a hacer varios descubrimientos mágicos?**

**-Tenía cerebro, concedió, aunque ahora muchos se preguntan si realmente puede llevarse todo el crédito de todos sus supuestos logros. Como revelo en el capítulo dieciséis, Ivon Dillonsby, reclama que ya había descubierto ocho usos de la sangre de dragón cuando Dumbledore tomó "prestados" sus documentos.**

**Pero la importancia de algunos de los logros de Dumbledore, no puede, presumo, ser negada. ¿Qué me dice de la famosa derrota de Grindelwald?**

**-Oh, me alegra que haya nombrado a Grindelwald, dijo Skeeter con una sonrisa exasperada, me temo que esos que ven con inocentes y confiados ojos la espectacular victoria de Dumbledore, deben prepararse a sí mismos para una bomba… o tal vez una bomba de estiércol. Un asunto muy sucio en verdad. Todo lo que diré es que no estén tan seguros de que realmente hubo un espectacular duelo de leyenda. Después de leer mi libro la gente puede verse forzada a concluir que Grindelwald sencillamente conjuró un pañuelo blanco de la punta de su varita y se rindió tranquilamente.**

**Skeeter se negó a revelar nada más acerca de este intrigante tema, por lo que nos volcamos en la relación que seguramente fascinará a sus lectores más que cualquier otra.**

**-Oh, si, dijo Skeeter, asintiendo vivamente, dedico un capítulo entero a la relación Potter-Dumbledore. Ha sido llamada poco saludable, incluso siniestra. Nuevamente, los lectores tendrán que comprar el libro para obtener la historia completa, pero no hay duda de que Dumbledore tenía un interés poco natural en Potter, ya que estamos. Si eso fue realmente para bien del muchacho… bien ya lo veremos. Es ciertamente un secreto a voces que Potter ha tenido una adolescencia de lo más problemática.**

**Pregunté a Skeeter si aún se mantenía en contacto con Harry Potter, a quien tan célebremente había entrevistado el año pasado, en un importante avance en el que Potter hablaba en exclusiva de su convicción de que Ya-saben-quien había regresado.**

-¿Voldemort desapareció?-dijo James abriendo la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Al parecer-respondió Remus igual de sorprendido.

-Aquí lo importante es ¿cómo sabe Harry que regreso? Tuvo que haber estado presente-dijo Lily.

-No necesariamente, a lo mejor alguien estuvo presente, o algo así y el apoyaba la idea, con lo que a lo mejor no le creían y tuvo que dar una entrevista-dijo Sirius

-¿Pero cómo desapareció Voldemort?-dijo Remus.

-Creo que hay que leer-dijo James

**-Oh, sí desarrollamos un lazo íntimo, dijo Skeeter, pobre Potter tiene muy pocos amigos verdaderos, y nos conocimos en uno de los momentos de su vida en el que más duramente fue puesto a prueba… El Campeonato de los Tres Magos.**

-¿Participo en el torneo de los tres magos?-dijo James emocionado.

-Wow, mi ahijado es genial-dijo Sirius chocando las manos con James, Lily lucia muy molesta.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre? Ese torneo es muy peligroso-dijo Lily-lo que voy a hacer, es que lo voy a castigar para que no tenga que enfrentarse a todo eso-termino maniacamente.

-Lily, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero lo de castigarlo es muy maniaco de tu parte-dijo Remus, sin embargo, Lily seguía murmurando maniacamente cosas inaudibles y James se acercó a abrazarla para calmarla de sus episodios maniaco-sádicos, Remus continuo leyendo.

**Probablemente soy una de las pocas personas con vida que puede decir que conoce al verdadero Harry Potter.**

**Lo que nos lleva a los muchos rumores que aún circulan acerca de las últimas horas de Dumbledore. ¿Piensa Skeeter que Potter estaba allí cuando Dumbledore murió?**

**-Bueno no quiero decir demasiado… está todo en el libro… pero testigos dentro del castillo de Hogwarts vieron a Potter salir corriendo de la escena, momentos después de que Dumbledore cayera, saltara o fuera empujado. … después se encontró evidencias contra Severus Snape un hombre contra el cual Harry siente un notorio rencor. ¿Es todo lo que parece? Eso queda a juicio de la Comunidad Mágica… una vez que haya leído mi libro.**

**Con esa intrigante nota me despido. No hay duda de que Skeeter ha escrito un bestseller instantáneo. Mientras que las legiones de admiradores de Dumbledore puede que estén temblando ante lo que pronto saldrá a la luz acerca de su héroe.**

**Harry llegó al final del artículo pero continuó mirando la página inexpresivamente. La repulsión y la furia ascendieron en él como si fuera a vomitar. Hizo una bola con el periódico y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, contra la pared, donde fue a reunirse con el resto de la basura apilada alrededor de la repleta papelera.**

**Empezó a caminar a zancadas, ciegamente, por la habitación, abriendo cajones vacíos y levantando libros solo para volverlos a dejar en las mismas pilas, apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras frases al azar del artículo de Rita hacían eco en su cabeza: Un capítulo entero a la relación Potter-Dumbledore… Ha sido llamada poco saludable, incluso siniestra… el mismo chapoteó en las artes oscuras en su juventud… **

-¡Mentiras!-gritó James, volviendo a despertar a Harry y tuvo que volverlo a dormir, debido a las miradas y regaños de Lily sobre no gritar.

**tuve acceso a una fuente por la que la mayoría de los periodistas hubieran agitado sus varitas…**

**-¡Mentiras! -gritó Harry,**

-Oh, mira James, mini-cornamenta se parece a ti. Inclusive piensan igual-dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto de ternura y James se irguió de orgullo y dijo "igual a su padre", mientras le revolvía el cabello cuidadosamente a Harry, para no despertarlo.

**y a través de la ventana vio como el vecino de la casa de al lado, que había hecho una pausa mientras segaba el césped, miraba nerviosamente hacia arriba.**

**Harry se sentó en la cama con fuerza. El pedazo roto de espejo danzó lejos de él; lo levantó y le dio vuelta entre los dedos, pensando… pensando en Dumbledore y en las mentiras con que Rita Skeeter le estaba difamando...**

**Hubo un relámpago de brillante azul. Harry se quedó congelado, el dedo lastimado deslizándose sobre el mellado borde del vidrio otra vez. Debía habérselo imaginado, seguramente. Miro por encima del hombro, pero la pared lucía el enfermizo tono durazno que su tía Petunia había elegido. No había nada azul allí que pudiera ser reflejado por el espejo. Volvió a mirar el fragmento de espejo nuevamente, sin ver otra cosa que sus brillantes ojos verdes devolviéndole la mirada.**

**Se lo había imaginado, no había otra explicación. Lo había imaginado por haber estado pensando en su director muerto. Si de algo era seguro, era que los brillantes ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore, nunca le atravesarían otra vez.**

-Bueno aquí termina el capítulo-dijo Remus.

-Bueno, ha sido un capítulo de altibajos pero… es para eso está aquí el libro-dijo James, recordando.

-Si…-dijo Lily.

Hubo un silencio, como para honrar a las personas que se habían enterado que habían muerto; Sirius y Dumbledore.

James, Remus y Lily pensaban en cómo habían muerto Sirius y Dumbledore.

Sirius pensaba en quien lo había matado y quien había logrado matar a Dumbledore, pero no lo podía pensar con mucha claridad porque varios pensamientos opacaban estos:

1)Harry no había hecho una sola mención de Lily y James, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparlo, ya que estaba en casa de los Dursley, el estaba muerto y Remus no podría cuidarlo debido a su PPP.

2)¿Su hermano sería R.A.B?

3)No podía pensar nada con mucha claridad porque por ultimo pero no menos importante, moría de hambre y al parecer, a Lily se le había olvidado que comerían después del capítulo, así que el tomo la iniciativa.

-Emm… ¿Lily?-dijo Sirius tímidamente y Lily volteo a verlo con la cabeza ladeada haciendo su pregunta claramente sin necesidad de palabras-¿podríamos comer?

-¿Qué? Bueno, sí..-dijo Lily y se puso de pie. Sirius sonrió.

-Oigan, antes que nada, ¿no vamos a llamar a los que dice la carta? Ya saben los Weasley, los Longbottom, Dumbledore y McGonagall.-dijo Remus.

-Creo que sí, pero primero a comer, yo también me muero de hambre-dijo James-por mientras, podríamos llamarlos, en lo que comemos.

-Además de eso, James; tienen que hacer el Encantamiento Fidelio, pero ya no lo pueden hacer con el puto de Peter-dijo Sirius y al final su cara se obscureció y por un momento no pareció el Sirius que todos conocían, lindo y simpático sino más bien un ser rebosante de odio. Pero ellos no lo entendían. El daría todo por todos los que estaban en esa habitación, y si alguien se atrevía a poner en riesgo su seguridad o su vida, no le temblaría la varita para matar a quien fuera necesario.

-Sí. Sobre eso… Sirius creo que deberías de ser tu nuestro guardián secreto-dijo Lily.

-Sabes que sí pelirroja. Tan solo pongan la fecha, pero por ahora vamos a comer-dijo Sirius, caminando a la cocina, mientras se frotaba las palmas de las manos y se relamía los labios.

-Okay-dijo James. Y el junto con Lily y Sirius hicieron sus patronus para llamarlos. James, para los Longbottom, Sirius para los Weasley y Lily para Dumbledore y este a su vez le avisaría a McGonagall. El ciervo, la cierva y el perro salieron por la ventana en dirección a su destino.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!  
bueno como verán el 1 capitulo que había hecho. Había puesto 2 capítulos diferentes juntos, va a ser lo mismo tan solo que ya los puse separados. Un pequeño error de mi parte, perdón:$, pero apenas comenzaba a aprender como usar fanfiction.  
Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo:) y por favor dejen sus reviews aunque sea para decirme, que me quedo bien feo o que no les gusta en la actitud de un personaje, para cambiarlo. Esta historia va a ser hecha tomando en cuenta su opinión, su opinión es importante para mí.**

**¿Como creen que reaccionaran todos en el próximo capitulo cuando descubran que Lily y James están muertos? uuuh:'c tratare de que sea dramático, pero siento que no soy muy buena para escribir drama y aun más difícil hacerlos llorar. Díganme si con lo que he escrito hasta ahora en la historia han llorado, en algún momento han llorado o si han reído y en cual, muchas gracias;3.**

**Ah, y lo que no voy a hacer, es ponerle pareja a Sirius. He leído unas historias de este tipo que son realmente muy buenas, pero lo que no me gusta es que le agreguen novia a Sirius o que agreguen personajes, como hermanas a Harry o así, se que se puede de todo y lo acepto, pero personalmente no me gusta. Para empezar Sirius es feliz solo, el ya tiene familia y son sus amigos, la familia que el eligió; además a el le agrada la idea de no tener hijos porque así la línea Black terminaría con el. Así que ¿que opinan agrego personajes o no?**

**Nos vemos luego, los quiero, cuídense y dejen sus reviews por favor.**


End file.
